In the manufacture of garments such as shirts, the buttoning, prior to packaging, of a large number of garments involves a significant cost for labor. For this reason, it is highly desirable to be able to provide equipment in a garment manufacturing facility which will rapidly conduct a buttoning operation in a virtually automatic manner with a minimum of labor.
One object of this invention is to provide apparatus which automatically buttons garments. Such apparatus can be adjusted to button any number of buttons and can also be adjusted in accordance with varying spacing of buttons from one garment to another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus easily controlled by a single operator which is safe and reliable to use.
These objects are given only by way of example. Thus, other desirable objects and advantages inherently achieved by the invention may occur to those skilled in the art.